The Targedy of Love
by Towa Aikawa Mikaze Shirahane
Summary: Hibari is the so called "carnivorous Perfect of Nanimori",he hates people who are crowding infront of him. Hibari likes Tsuna and Tsuna Likes him back, they felt the same heartbeat, and realized that they love each other. What will happen if Vongola 9th knew about this, will 9th forbid it? or will Hibari and Tsuna continue their love for each other? Read to Know.
1. Encounter

Me: Yo! Minna! Let me introduce myself, since I'm a newbie here in fanfiction, obviously! so this is my first story, my name is Tobi Tobi Uchiha, nice too meet you minna~! For short I'm the one who brings Joy to the Akatsuki! You can call me TOBI!

Deidara: Oi! Tobi! Enough with introduction! Hmph. By the way my name is Deidara, hmph.

Me: Arere~! Deidara-senpai… you're introducing yourself? _***Mukuro Mode***_ Kufufufu~~

Deidara: _***Pissed Off***_ SHUT UP TOBI!

Me: Oh no! I'm sorry!

_***Blows Tobi***_

_***Pain appears***_

Pain: Please enjoy our story and review or else! I'll give you pain… what I said is True… or you might also want to d…

Me: Or you may want to win the COOKIE! Nante Ne~!

_***Pain and Deidara pissed off***_

Me: Oh no! _***Runs***_

Pain and Deidara: GET BACK HERE!

Naruto: ENJOY! DATTEBAYO! :D

**About the Story:**

Hibari is the so-called "Carnivorous Perfect of Nanimori". He hates people who are crowding infront of him, While Tsuna is a "Dame-tsuna" or "No good Tsuna". I don't Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This story was made during class Hours, especially during Math time _***Kids don't do this, always listen during classes especially during math time***_

_**Ding Dong Ding Dong…**_

At exactly 7:20 am in the morning the bell rang, a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi is rushing going to the school when suddenly… he tripped over a rock and encountered Hibari Kyoya…

"**H-H-HIBARI-SAN? **_**Oh no! I'm doomed! **_**I'm sorry for coming Late!**_**"**_Tsuna said while shivering, afraid to be "bitten to death" by Hibari.

"**It's okay."** Hibari said reaching his hand to Tsuna trying to help Tsuna stand up

"**T-T-Thanks!**_** Huh? Why is Hibari-san helping usually he doesn't help people but why is he helping me? Did something happened?"**_ Tsuna said while Blushing

"**Go to class now okay." **Hibari said.

Tsuna Meanwhile rushed to class afraid to get scolded by the teacher, he ran with an irregular heartbeat.

"_**What's with this heartbeat?" **_Tsuna asked to himself

Me: was that good enough? If it is please review and be updated to my next Chapter! Then… ja ne~! ah! Agito/ Akito-senpai wait for me!


	2. Could it be?

Me: Yo! Minna! This is Tobi speaking, I hope you liked the first chapter of the story. We'll make sure that we are going to make it even more Better!

Deidara: Oi! Tobi!

Me: What?

Deidara: I saw a new dango store at the corner of the street. Hmph.

Me: oh really? O.O _***RUNS OFF***_

Deidara: Jerk! Hahahaha! Then enjoy our Story. Hmph.

Me: And please review the _***MUNCH***_ story _***MUNCH***_

Deidara: there is really a new dango store there?

Me: _***NODS* *MUNCH* *NODS***_

_***DEIDARA RUNS OFF***_

_**XOXOXO**_

**At the Classroom…**

"_**Why is Hibari- san like that Today?" **_Tsuna Wondered while looking up at the ceiling and he suddenly blushed.

**At the Rooftop…**

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird calling out for Hibari's name.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… at first, I thought he was nuisance, but I made a mistake. _**Heh.**_ What an interesting herbivore, to think I think I've already fallen in love with him… An irregular heatbeat…"Hibari said to Hibird

"Could it be…" Hibari continued and he suddenly sat up.

"Love… Love…" Hibird continued Hibari's sentence

"It could be…" Hibari blushed a little "I'll just take nap for a while…" Hibari went back to lying down on the roof to take a nap, while Hibird flew away while singing Hibari's Favorite Nanimori song.

**At the Classroom…**

Tsuna is still wondering from a while ago…

"_**why is Hibari-san so helpful today? Why am I experiencing irregular heartbeat when I see him? Could it be love…? NO! IT'S ABSOLUTELY IMPOSSIBLE! But there could be a possibility, WAIT A SECOND! No it couldn't be, ye it could be, no it couldn't be…! Are~? What am I saying? WHY AM I SO CONFUSED ABOUT THIS? **_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsuna meanwhile shouted In front of the class while blushing red like a tomato. "Are?"

**~STARE…~**

"Oi! Sawada are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" The teacher asked

"AHHH! J-Juddaime! Your face is really red!" Gokudera shouted to Tsuna

"U-Um… fine, I just ate something spicy a while ago… hehehe" Tsuna responded

"I see.. . so let's continue, so the x and y…" The teacher responded and continued on teaching.

"_**But it's really having an irregular heartbeat…" **_Tsuna said

"_**Could it be Love…?" **_Hibari and Tsuna said

_**XOXOXO**_

Me: ***MUNCH* *MUNCH* MUNCH***

***ROKUDO MUKURO & SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS APPEARS***

Me: ***SPITS*** PFFFFFTTTTTT! Whoa! Where did you came from? O.O

Mukuro: There's a back door at the back…

Me: Yeah, I knew that, that's why it's called BACK DOOR!

Sebastian: are you making fun of us? ***EVIL AURA***

Me: N-N-No, Sir! ***SCARED* *FAINTS* *A SOUL STICKING OUT OF THE MOUTH***

Sebastian: Oiya… Please look forward for the next chapter….

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Review this chapter if you will.

***Deidara appears***

***Sebastian and Mukuro starring at Deidara***

***Deidara disappears***


	3. Yamamoto and Gokudera

Itachi: Eh… Tobi isn't here…

Kisame: you're right maybe he died together with Deidara

***Tobi appears***

Me: Hey! I'm not dead yet : (

Itachi: I'm sorry but I thought you're dead already…

***Keeps on arguing***

***Sasuke appears***

Sasuke: Please review the chapter…

Me: eh…? Sasuke that's all?

Sasuke: I don't have time for this… Oi! Itachi fight me now!

***Itachi and Sasuke Vanished***

Me: W-well the let's get started!

_**XOXOXO**_

**DING DONG DING DONG…**

The bell rang, for the students of Nanimori are already hungry…

***Tsuna Sighed***

"Juddaime! Are you alright? You've been acting really weird today… hmm? Juddaime?" Gokudera questioned Tsuna

"Huh? Ah~! Gomen, Gokudera-kun, don't worry I'm fine…hahahaha." Tsuna said with a smile on his face

"Yo! Gokudera, Tsuna!" Yamamoto entered

"HEY! DON'T CALL JUDDAIME ON HIS FIRST NAME! THAT'S SO DISRESPECTFUL! : ( " Gokuder Shouted to Yamamoto

"Hahahaha, gomen, gomen, Ah~! Tsuna aren't you going to eat?" Yamamoto asked

"Ah~! That's right, Juddaime you should eat now, or else you'll get sick" Gokudera Said to Tsuna with a worrying voice

"Oh yeah! I forgot, sorry guys but I can't eat with you today, I need to see someone during Lunch time" Tsuna said to Gokudera and Yamamoto

"Is that so…? Then! Make SURE that you'll eat very healthy!" Gokudera said to Tsuna while having a joyous voice

"Then Tsuna, See you later" Yamamoto said

"Okay, see you later" Tsuna responded

**Gokudera and Yamamoto leaved the classroom…**

"Are~! Yamamoto forgot his Lunch, Maybe I should look for Gokudera- kun and Yamamoto" Tsuna said to himself

**Gokudera and Yamamoto scene…**

"Nee~! Gokudera, have you…" Yamamoto said was cut by the words of Gokudera

"… Have I felt that presence? Yes, I've felt it a while ago when Juddaime caught the attention of the teacher. ***SIGH***__I bet Juddaime's really confused about that." Gokudera said

"Love… Huh…? Ah~! Wait! It's just like ours isn't! Yamamoto said with a smile on his face

"B-B-Baka!" Gokudera shouted to Yamamoto while Blushing

Yamamoto suddenly kissed Gokudera…

"OI! Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto you forgot your - EHH?" Tsuna Was shocked when he caught Gokudera and Yamamoto kissed and he suddenly blushed.

"I-I-I'm sorry! ***Bows down* **I-I'lljust forgetwhat I saw! So please excuse me!" Tsuna Runs with a red face

"AH~! JUDDAIME!" Gokudera Shouted

"***SIGH* **I guess we need to explain it to him…" Yamamoto Suggests to Gokudera

"Yeah, WAIT! It's all your fault you BASEBALL ADDICT!" Gokudera Shouted

"Hahahaha… I'm sorry…" Yamamoto said

XOXOXO

Diedara: Well that was…

Sakura: THAT WAS COOL!

Yamamoto: hehehehe you think so?

Gokudera: Baseball addict here, has done it purposely! ***BLUSH***

Yamamoto: Why you want more?

Gokudera: ***POOF* *BLUSHING* **B-B-B-B-B-BAKAAAAAA!

***SAKURA FAINTS***

Mukuro: kufufufu~! Please review our story and add it to your favorites if you did it…

Me: …You may actually win this cookie! Then….!

Mukuro, Gokudera, yamamoto,Sakura and me: Please be updated to our latest chapter, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~!


	4. Yamamoto and Gokudera Part 2

Diedara: ***READING A BOOK* **What a calm day… it's really good at the beach today… ***SIGH* **Now that's what I call peace and quiet…

Me: Yo! Senpai WHATTYA DOIN?

Diedara: ***SHOCK* **! Oh no… _**Not Tobi : (**_

Me: S-senpai?

Diedara: ***IGNORES***

***BREAK, UNDERTAKER APPEARS***

Me: Yo! Senpai! : D

Break and Undertaker: Hi~!

Me: Lets do it!

***BREAK AND UNDERTAKER NODS***

Me, Undertaker and Break: Please review and follow the story! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

***MAD HATTER APPEARS***

***ME AND UNDERTAKER RUNS***

***DIEDARA STILL IGNORING***

**XOXOXO**

"_**G-Gokudera- kun and Yamamoto were…." **_Tsuna said while blushing, while running off he encountered Hibari…

"OUCH! I'm very sorry" Tsuna apologizes "E-EH? Hibari- san! I-I-I'm really sorry!" Tsuna Bows down to Hibari

"It's okay, just be careful…" Hibari responded

"Okay." Tsuna Nods

"Then… see you later" Hibari said

"W-W-Wait! Hibari- san!" Tsuna shouted while blushing

"U-U-U-U-Um C-Can I meet you later at the rooftop after classes?" Tsuna Asked

"Why?" Hibari asked Tsuna back

"I-I-I-It's because I wanted to talk to you…" Tsuna answered

"About what?" Hibari asked again

"I-I-It's kind a private" Tsuna answered while blushing

"Okay." Hibari accepted the appointment, and then he left

"JUDDAIME!" Gokudera shouted while running "OI! TSUNA!" the same as Yamamoto

"GOKUDERA- KUN, YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna shouted back and suddenly remembered what happened a while ago and then he blushed

"A-About a while ago I-I-I'M REALLY SORRY!" Tsuna Bows down to Yamamoto and Gokudera

"It's no problem it's an accident that you saw us, right Gokudera." Yamamoto said

"Juddaime, we need to tell you about my relationship to Baseball addict here…" Gokudera said

**AFTER 5 MINUTES…**

"Okay, I get it now so you like each other?" Tsuna asked

"W-W-Well, yeah" Gokudera responded while blushing

"Yup!" Yamamoto responded in a happy tone

**DING DONG DING DONG…**

"Oh no! It's time already? We need to get back to the classroom!" Tsuna said

"Yeah!" Gokudera and Yamamoto responded

"_**So, that's why… what about me, do I like Hibari-san?"**_ Tsuna wondered while they were running towards the classroom

**DING DONG DING DONG…**

**AFTER CLASS…**

"Juddaime, let's go home." Gokudera said

"uh, about that you two can go home first I still need to see someone ate the rooftop." Tsuna said

"Okay" Gokudera said

"Let's go Gokudera, Bye Tsuna!" Yamamoto said

"See you tomorrow Juddaime" Gokudera said

"Okay bye!" Tsuna responded

**AT THE ROOFTOP…**

"Uhmm… Hibari-san? are you here" Tsuna looking for Hibari

"Hibari-sa- OUCH!" Tsuna said

"How many times do you need to bump me?" Hibari asked

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna bowed down to Hibari while blushing

"So what do you want?" Hibari asked

"I-I-I…. Hibari-san…I…I…" Tsuna said

_To be continued…_

**XOXOXO**

Me: well that's kind a…

Sakura: Hey! What will happened next?

Me: Himitsu~!

Sakura: ***ANGRY* **Tell me NOW! ***PUNCHES THE FLOOR***

Me: ***DODGES IT***_**As expected from the student of Tsunade…**_

Naruto: ULTRA GIANT RASENGAN!

Me: ***DODGES IT*** _**Uzumaki… Naruto?**_

Minato: RASENGAN!

Me: ***DODGES AGAIN* **_**Y-Y-YONDAIME HOKAGE?**_

***I KEEP ON DODGING***

Me: WTH? IS GOING ON?

**BEHIND THE ROCK…**

Diedara: Hihihi~! That serves you right Tobi

***Behind diedara***

Me: So this is because of you ***EVIL AURA***

Diedara: EH? Where are they?

Me: I defeated them all…

Diedara: EHHHHHHHH?

***KEEPS ON FIGHTING***

***IRRESPONSIBLE DAD APPEARS***

ID: what's going on HEREEEEEEEEEE?

Timmy: Uh… Dad?

ID: I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!

Timmy: You need to say goodbye, if you don't want I'll do it : D

ID: No way I'll do it, if you do it I'll be disappointed and I will be a fountain BECAUSE YOU DISAPOINT ME!

Please follow and review this Chapter and be updated to the next chapter, Alright son ***HEUH!*** WHERE ARE YOU?

Timmy: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! ;_;

ID: I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!


	5. The Confession

Me: ***SINGING*** Pump it! Pump it! Yeah I love it! She's straight from the top of the Do- YEAH! Pump it like a boss! RAKARAKA MAKA PHONE! *KEEPS ON SINGING*

Diedara: ***AKWARD*** O.O' WTF? IS HE DOING?

Break: Ignore them enjoy this chapter and follow it…

ID: LIKE A BOSS!

Timmy: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

ID: I DON'T ! : (

**XOXOXO**

"_**When I reached the rooftop, I bumped into Hibari- san and again an Irregular heartbeat is felt…"**_ Tsuna said in

"So, what do you want?" Hibari asked

"H-Hibari- san I-I-I like you…" Tsuna confessed while Blushing

"Hmm?" Hibari's expression was actually shocked

"I actually like you, I-I-I like you, if you want me to say it again then I'll say it! I-I-I Like you, Hibari-san I LIKE YOU!" Tsuna shouted over and over even he knew that it's really embarrassing

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hibari shouted

"EH?" Tsuna was shocked that Hibari shouted, and thought that He's angry. But Hibari suddenly hugged Tsuna

"H-Hibari…san…?" Tsuna still blushing

"You don't have to say over and over again you know, because I knew it already from the start… every time I passed by, your face is always red… and when going home you always passed by the room of the committee. So I know it from the start." Hibari Said

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna said

Hibari suddenly kissed Tsuna…

"I actually… Nothing…" Hibari said

***KACHIK* *KACHIK***

"Sir we just took a picture of something unbelievable…" a unknown man contacted a man

"Send it to me quickly" the man ordered

"Yes sir!" The spy responded

"_**Tsunayoshi…"**_ the man said

"9th the picture has arrived!" the subordinates said

"Hand it over to me" 9th ordered, the subordinate quickly hands it over to the 9th

"Eh… so it's true… Tsunayoshi and his Guardian, what a Disgrace in the family…" 9th said

"Call Tsunayoshi immediately" 9th ordered

"yes sir!" the subordinate responded

**XOXOXO**

Me: Now the real story has started! So you need to review it to the max and be updated to the next chapter!

Itachi: Thank you for enjoying this…

***AKATSUKI POSE***

Akatsuki: HA!


	6. The one who called

Me: The real story begins now…

Itachi: Be updated to our latest chapters of this fanfic. Thank you, or you want to see the world of genjutsu?

Me: Don't scare them ;_;

Itachi: You're crying?

Me: ;_;

Itachi and Me: Let's start!

_**XOXOXO**_

**At the Vongola HQ…**

"Call Tsunayoshi immediately" 9th ordered

"yes sir!" the subordinate responded

**At School…**

**DING DONG DING DONG…**

"That was really embarrassing… ***SIGH***" Tsuna said while looking at the window

"Good Morning Juddaime!" Gokudera shouted

"Yo! Tsuna, Good morning" Yamamoto greeted next

"Good Morning, Gokudera- kun, Yamamoto" Tsuna greeted the same

"Juddaime… why is your face so red?" Gokudera asked

"A-ah? ***COVERS THE FACE*** I-It's because what I ate a while ago… it's really spicy… hahahaha…" Tsuna responded

"I-is that so…?" Gokudera was thinking that something strange happened yesterday "J-juddaime… did something happened while going home…?" Gokudera continued to ask

"It's…." Tsuna was cut off speaking when there was an announcement on the Paging System

"**Sorry for the interruption… Calling for Sawada Tsunayoshi… Please come to the office right now… again calling -" **The principal announced

"Juddaime, they're calling for you… then something really happened yesterday… I-I failed as your right hand man… ***STARTS TO CRY***" Gokudera said ashamed of himself not able to protect Tsuna

"G-Gokudera-kun…? It's alright nothing bad happened yesterday…" Tsuna said "I'll be going now!" Tsuna continued

"***CRIES***JUDDAIM-" Gokudera shouted, the doors had been closed by Tsuna not allowing Gokudera finish his word

***SIGH*** Tsuna Sighed from those happenings "Why did they call me?" Tsuna asked himself "Is it because of Low grades?" Tsuna continued "I hope not" Hoping not to get scolded because of that

**At the Principals Office…**

"I-I'm here… so may I ask why I've been called?" Tsuna asked

"Tsunayoshi- kun your Grandfather is on hold in the phone so please if you would, please answer it already" the Principal responded

"eh…?" Tsuna wondered

***ANSWERS THE CALL* **

"H-Hello… huh? What for? …. Okay I'll be there…" Tsuna responded from the call

"Umm… Miss Principal, my Grandfather said that I need to go to his house right now… "Tsuna asked permission from his Principal

"Okay… take this permission slip to Hibari Kyoya" the Principal responded

"H-Hibari- san…?" Tsuna blushed suddenly

"Something wrong… Tsunayoshi-kun" the Principal asked

"N-nothing… I'll be going now." Tsuna said

**At the corridor…**

"AHH! Why do I need to go to Hibari-san? It's embarrassing to show my face to him" Tsuna Blushes like a tomato

**After 2 minutes of walking…**

"we're here… _**I should go in… no I shouldn't, I should, no I shouldn't… **_AHH! I don't know anymore!" Tsuna shouted

"Excuse me… what kind of business do you need with Kyo-san?" Hibari's subordinate asked

"I-I need to give him the permission slip…" Tsuna responded

***KNOCK* KNOCK***

"Enter!" Hibari ordered

"Kyo-san, Sawada Tsunayoshi is here to see you…" his subordinate said

"Let him in" Hibari ordered

"Okay!" His subordinate responded

"H-H-Hibari-san… ***BLUSHED*** I-I-I came here T-Too ask for your signature for my P-Permission slip ***GULP***" Tsuna said nervously

"Why?" Hibari asked

"My Grandfather called me and said; that I need to go to their house right for an emergency" Tsuna responded

"Okay I'll sign it… But in 1 condition, I'll go with you…" Hibari said

"Yes… EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Tsuna shocked from Hibari's condition.

_**XOXOXO**_

Me: O.o they're going to visit…

Itachi: I got a bad feeling about this

*DIEDARA NODS*

Me: DIEDARA-SENPAI! I THOUGHT YOU'RE DEAD?

Diedara: No STUPID TOBI! you left me at the forest wounded!

Me: O.O'

Irresponsible dad: review and follow the story… and Be Updated for the newest chapters of the story

Timmy: I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!

Irresponsible dad: Hey that's my Line!

Timmy: I'm so sorry Dad… ;_;

Me, Diedara, Itachi, Irresponsible dad and Timmy: Then… See you again at the NEXT CHAPTER!

Timmy: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! ;_;

Irresponsible Dad: I DON'T CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE! : (


End file.
